Double Missions
by Xelias0
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on Double Missions I did in Kingdom Hearts : 358/2 Days. My inspiration comes from the little events in the mission.


Double Missions

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. But heed my call, Kingdom Hearts ! One day, you will be mine and I will be complete ! Heheheh…

Summary : A collection of one-shots based on Double Missions I did in Kingdom Hearts : 358/2 Days. My inspiration comes from the little events in the mission.

Mission 1 : Axel and Saïx versus Novashadow

Due to a orders given to him by the Superior himself, Saïx had to go on a double mission. With _Axel_ of all people ! Why for Kingdom Heart's sake was Xemnas in a sadistic mood that peculiar day ? And even worse – if worse it can be – in Wonderland !

For now, however, Saïx could thank his wishing star : no incident had happened. Well – no incident that could scar mentally or physically both of them. And no incident had happened _yet_.

They had taken the shrinking potion – why was that needed, anyway, to make heartless appear ? – and had made their way to the Queen's garden. Thanks to that stupid cat, they knew what to do – find four switches. However, multiple Pink Concertos appeared before them.

"Let's take them on" Axel said cockily.

A few roasted and smashed Heartless later… Axel was exhausted – and there were still Pink Concertos before them.

"Don't count on me to heal you. Besides, I have no potions, and I don't want to spend Curagas for you." Saïx said casually.

"Yeah, that's too kind of you, got it memorized ? Let's get out of here, then…"

"These – WHACK ! – Heartless – SMASH ! – won't – CRASH ! – survive !"

It just looked like Saïx reached Berserk mode. Axel ran for cover and beheld the beautiful scenery. That is, until he got whacked in the face by a Claymore – the "Dichrotomy +" model, to be more precise.

"Let's hurry up and end that mission. Now !" Axel was quite compliant. Saïx was pissed by the fact there wasn't any Heartless anymore. At least he had a punching ball… He smirked evilly…

Axel managed to survive Saïx's Berserk mode somehow. They were now in the Queen's labyrinth and had activated a switch. The only problem was, card soldiers were looking everywhere.

"Hey ! Look !" Axel noticed a blue gem past the concerned guard. He dashed towards it, hoping that he'd get more mission rewards. Saïx stood there, disappointed. But soon the card soldier noticed him, and they were back to square one. Saïx was half smirking, half raging.

"What the… ?" Axel dashed again. Saïx face-palmed himself. He let two seconds pass and…

Evidently, they were at the same point. Both partners were quite bored : they had to wait for the guard to walk away – with the speed of a three-legged turtle. Saïx got near the guard – but evidently, things got wrong for him – as he tripped and rolled before the card soldier's eyes. Axel snickered.

When they returned once again to the switch, Axel was still snickering and Saïx was pissed. Which in turn, caused Saïx to go berserk at Axel. The redhead had to run for the precious life of his. He avoided Saïx's hit. However… Saïx was caught in his impulse which put him… Yeah, in front of the card soldier.

Axel was on the ground, crying from laughter. Saïx's facial expression said "Kill me."

A few card soldiers later, they had found an interruptor. Now they were at a specific crossroads, and timing was crucial to pass. Saïx managed to pass all the time, but three times in a row, Axel got caught because he was acting… well, like you would expect Axel to act. Saïx gave him a lecture of sorts, ending it with "Just dare to try to pass and…", swinging his Dichrotomy + menacingly.

What he didn't expect was Axel's revenge. Yes, our Number VIII had the idea of a nasty prank. While Saïx was observing the guards, waiting for the good timing, Axel came from behind and poked him with his Chakram. Saïx yelped and jumped – right in the guards' sight, nothing less. Axel smiled : "What did you say ?"

After the third interruptor, guards were dismissed. Saïx said in a calm tone :

"Say, Axel. Guards are gone, isn't it ?"

"Yes, but wh…"

"So, what I'm trying to say is… PAYBACK TIME !" Berserk'd (once again) Saïx chased Axel in the Queen's beautiful gardens. Ah… The smell of flowers, the sight of birds, so peaceful and… SMACK ! Oh, looks like Axel had recieved his retribution. Saïx was satisfied indeed.

The fourth switch was surrounded by Heartless. The pair finally teamed up to defeat them. Only one survived. The little Pink Concerto was chased by Axel while Saïx was whacking manically the switch to make it work. But it seemed that they needed all the Heartless gone to activate it. Saïx got tired of whacking senselessly and looked at Axel. The pyro had managed to attract two more Heartless…Saïx came to his "help" by whacking all three Heartless – and Axel in the process.

"Hey, thanks for the help !" Axel yelped in pain. Saïx smiled – a rare sight indeed. They both proceeded to activate the switch and come back to the "Bizarre Room".

Here it was – finally. The Novashadow. Saïx and Axel both jumped at him and attacked him like mad. Especially Saïx. When for the fifth time was Axel knocked down, not by a claw swipe but by a claymore hit, he was very, very mad…

Saïx noticed Axel gathering energy. "A Limit ? Excellent. And… Woah !" Yes – Axel did not care about the Novashadow. And Saïx had to dance to avoid his fiery chakrams and explosions. "Why are you doing that ! Lea !"

"Don't try to stop me. Got it memorized ?"

It was time for Saïx to use Cure, and then Cura. Never Curaga – it would be too generous. Saïx finished the Heartless, thus ending the mission.

"You know what, "Isa" ?"

"Whatever you say…"

"The first to the portal gets more mission points ! I'll beat you !"

With that, Axel stormed out quickly. But he wouldn't win yet… For the… how many times did it happen ? I don't remember, but whatever. Axel got spanked by the Claymore again. Saïx won the race…

Where Nothing Gathers, Xemnas has been congratulating Saïx for his success. His chair had raised again. Axel ? Was getting healed by Vexen because of multiple broken bones and other wounds.

Mission End

Other informations : I had Saïx, which explains why it is mostly from his POV. I was also LV63, which explains why I loved to brutalize the poor LV42 Axel. I also love to randomly hit people while going on a mission. Should I continue ? If I do, the next will be Xemnas and Marluxia fighting some big Heartless.


End file.
